


Magic, I suppose

by Alice (NOS1996)



Series: The coffee shop at the end of the Universe. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boys Kissing, Dystopian, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Magical Boys, hooo boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOS1996/pseuds/Alice
Summary: War is terrible. But after all, the world needs it's Heroes.





	Magic, I suppose

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Traveller,  
> We know you've been on a long Journey to come here. And we know as well, that you are completely uncertain as to what brought you here. Or maybe you might already fathom a reason for your visit.  
> Nonetheless, the Universe has brought you here and rightfully so.  
> So please marvel at all the bizarre stories and the curiosities that we display. And do try the Malirian coffee, it is indeed heavenly ;)
> 
> Please note, that all stories, momentarily displayed in our coffee shop, are meant to make you think. As that might give you a clue as to how you wound up here...and why.
> 
> Enjoy your coffee,  
> Elarian

 

 

My gaze drifted over the ocean. Slowly.

This would be the last time in a very long time, that i would look at it like that. I was seated on the brim of a tiny bridge, right in front of the sea. Needless to say that it was a totally useless bridge, built only for tourists and lonely souls, that didn't know any other place to drown their pain. But to me, it's been home for the last two days.

*2 days earlier*  
It was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon and I had been skipping school since fourth period. I was seated in a red chair behind a lonely plastic table in the corner of an ice cream parlor, I'd never been to. In front of me, right in the middle of the table stood the remains of my triple chocolate caramel bomb, next to it the rich menu and other cards that advertised various ice cream and coffee variations. I stole the napkin, which had some chocolate stains in it's upper right corner, that I missed while trying to shovel said into my mouth. I searched my pockets for a few seconds before I found what I was looking for: my old pen, that I always used in school. I tended to the napkin that was waiting in front of me and scribbled 5 simple words in the most appealing letters I could:

"Sorry I've been a douche'"

I would somehow pass them on to my English teacher. Mrs. Brown had always been a wonderful woman as well as a brilliant teacher. Though her efforts were wasted on me. I had more important battles to fight, or at least, that’s what I told myself.

*Present*  
I sat on the bridge, well not exactly on the bridge, rather underneath it. But not quite so. Well one could say I was seated under the bridge, if the fact, that I sat upside-down on the middle of the bridge - well I wasn't sitting upside-down, I was rather sitting on the upside-down of the bridge - counted as such. Above me the bridge was void of life, even though it was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon and the sun shone bright onto the city. From beneath the bridge, I had a stunning view: In front of me lay the sea in all it's majestic blue beauty. Of course for me the whole scenery was upside-down, so I could marvel at the sea above and the sky below, which I might have been doing for the last two days, but still I just couldn't get enough of watching the wind and the waves play their unique game of tag and kiss. I was yanked from tis idyllic view, when a sudden cry pierced through my personal Wednesday afternoon paradise.

"John!"

It was my best friend Choc. I never used his real name. I just called him by the sweet we shared as a favorite: Chocolate. Which he did love to devour once he got his hands on them. His cry was still somewhat composed, but I knew he must've been desperate for an explanation as to why I just randomly disappeared.

"Down here"

I called up to him. After a few seconds I heard his footsteps stop and watched his face contort in confusion. I couldn't help but grin. He looked so helpless, standing on the left side of the canal, looking around frantically in an effort to find me.

"Up here"

I called down to him. His face contorted even further as his eyes found me and I could visibly observe the gears in his brain trying to make sense of it all.

"How?"

he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Magic, I suppose."

I answered and patted the warm stone next to me twice. I could hear his mind screaming. Boy was I happy not to be a mind reader. I mean sure I could hear them if they screamed, but in general I was spared from listening to the deep impressions of another human being. I chuckled.

"Come up, then"

I said, my voice kinda husky from all the screaming and smoking.

"How?"

Came the anticipated reply. I guessed his mind just blanked.

"Jump"

I offered my near useless guidance. Choc didn't look convinced. Not even a single bit. But nonetheless he jumped. And to his utter surprise, his body spun around mid-air, turning upside-down and dropped, just to land on the bottom of the bridge with a loud thud. the shock o his face could've been cut straight from a horror movie. it took him a few seconds to relax but slowly and as clumsy as a newborn puppy he crawl-walked over and sat down next to me.

"How?"

He came again and I kept my gaze firmly fixed on the horizon as I answered.

"In some places gravity is odd"  
"But this isn't one of them?"

I smirked. Choc had always been smart. Mr. Smarty-Pants Choc.

"No"

I stated matter-of-factly and flipped the stump of my cigarette towards the horizon. It took a funny Journey as it made a curve, completely defying gravity, so obscene I had to laugh at it. The first few it flew towards the bridge, but then, after the stump had passed the bridge it wavered for a few short seconds just to proceed to fall into the ocean waves. It was a motion easiest described by a sinus wave that wasn't so sure of itself anymore as soon as it started too reach its maxima, or minima for that matter. I felt Chocs eyes piercing holes into my body, so I turned to face him. And as always I wasn't disappointed for I found the most beautiful face I had ever seen, His chocolate brown hair was muzzled and framed his face in such a manner that his green eyes shone brightly like two emerald crystals, that had been illuminated from behind. His lips were slightly parted, ready to ask me the question I had dreaded every waking moment since I found refugee under this excuse of a bridge. But I didn't give him enough time. Before Choc could say a single word, right when he took a deep breath, I surged forward. My face crushed into his and our lips met in the roughest kiss. Face battle would have been an accurate description. But after a few moments Choc relaxed into the kiss and began to reciprocate my movements. He licked over my lip and his tongue found itself in my mouth, just to start a battle of it's own. My hand found it's way into his hair and Choc pulled me closer by the hips. We lasted for a few more seconds and it felt like eternity. When I pulled away slowly, my thumb brushing softly offer his cheek, I couldn't help but notice how Choc had blushed in the most beautiful way: his Cheeks burned in a soft pink and his parted lips were lightly swollen, ready for another kiss. His eyes were wide but the fire that burned inside them had never been brighter. Relief washed over me like a wave, and I couldn't stop the butterflies from making me smile. Chocs hand found mine. Intertwined.

"Come again"

he said, and I was more than happy to oblige. I closed the distance between us and brought our lips together, slowly this time and soft. He tasted like Chocolate, I could've guessed, but it made me smile anyway. Out of a sudden hint of mischief I let my hands drop to his hips and tickled him quickly.

"Hey, no fair"

Choc giggled and threw himself at me, fighting back. After a few minutes of tickle- attacks on both parties, Choc collapsed in my lap, breathing heavily. His giddy smile was directed at me and he flung his arms around me.

"Mine"

he called out as he got up and met my lips with a kiss.

"I love you"

the words escaped my lips in a murmur. But before I could even begin to panic Choc grounded me, by saying:

"I know"

and cuddling back into me for a second. And in that moment I knew. I knew. Choc loved me too. Unfortunately this wonderful moment didn’t last long. For Choc asked, what he ought to ask:

"Why?"

His face still beamed like a ray of sunshine, his hair messy and his lips so gorgeously swollen that I wanted to kiss him all over again and forget everything else. A world full of Choc, only Choc, that would be heaven.

"I have to leave"

I answered, a bit of pain dripping into my voice like flavored syrup into bad coffee. I watched his face fall at the next question, that he nearly didn’t dare to ask.

"The war?"

Chocs face was stricken with sadness, a lump building in his throat. I nodded.  
I didn’t want to see the pain I felt written all over his face, but there was no way of delaying the truth any further. Tears bailed his face and Choc threw himself at forward, nuzzling his face into my shirt, arms wrapped around me so tight, gravity seemed to be make way before his love. My arms found their way to his back. One hand messing with Chocs brown hair, the other rubbing soothing circles on his back. Hot tears soaked my shirt as the worlds most beautiful boy begged me, his voice and y heart breaking at once:

"Please, I don’t want you to go. Please don’t leave me."

I took a deep breath to calm myself, but before I could say a single word, I was interrupted by a loud voice shouting:

"James!"  
"Down here!"

Choc called out from inside his place, buried into my shoulder, his voice muffled from crying. Heavy footsteps fell, coming closer with every passing second. I leaned closer into Choc, held him oh so tight for a few moments and kissed his cheek. This was goodbye.

"Don’t be sad"

I whispered, backing up just a little, so I could see his face properly. Maybe for a last time. Green eyes bore into mine, tears still streaming down his beautiful, rosy cheeks and at last he asked:

"How?"

I smiled at him, sadly. A single tear leaving my eye as I answered:

"Magic, I suppose"

The next second, I vanished.  
…  
The footsteps had stopped and somebody panted harshly, sucking in air with every breath.

"Up here"

Choc called out, directing the gaze of his little brother towards him. Confusion tainted his face, but only a single, lonely question came to mind:

"Did you find him?"  
"Yeah"

Choc answered with a smile, a real one, bright and happy, while he wiped away his last glistening tear.

"How?"

his brother asked and Chocs eyes shone like stars as he said:

"Magic, I suppose"

 

P.S  
You always leave a part of yourself behind when you leave. Most often in the hearts of the people that dared to love you and that you dared to love in return.

\- John Doe, 223. Defender of Earth

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Traveler,
> 
> feel free to leave a message to all Travelers that are yet to come in our guestbook.
> 
> kindest Regards,  
> Elarian


End file.
